Kidnapped in Unova
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Ruby goes to do musicals in Unova and he gets a big surprise when he is kidnapped! But it isn't all that bad for him when it turns out the kidnapper is in love with him. Worsestrategyshipping or Black X Ruby.


"Of course I won," Ruby said. He was on the phone with Sapphire. This was his only way of talking to her because he was all the way in Unova while she was still in the Hoenn region.

"I wasn't doubtin' ya. It was jus' sumthin' new," Sapphire explained. Ruby sighed.

"Of course you weren't. Look, I have to go now. It's time for Rara's musical debut," Ruby said. He quickly made his way to behind the stage as directed.

"Okay, now it's time to dress up your Pokemon," White announced. "You have ten minutes." Ruby quickly got to work. He dug through his prop case until he found what he was looking for. He gave Kirlia a boquet to hold along with a rose. Then he attached a white cap around her shoulders with a matching white mask and top hat. She never looked so stunning.

He waited for the time to be up. Deciding he should find something to do since he had five minutes, he ended up giving Rara a peptalk he didn't really think she needed. She was obviously going to do amazing and win.

"It's showtime!" White called. Immediately the contestants made their way to the stage. Ruby was not feeling at all nervous. He had performed enough times that he no longer felt sick. But, for some reason, he had this feeling in his stomach that made him feel slightly ill.

The music started and the Pokemon made their way to the stage. They had practiced this dance a lot and Rara was a natural dancer, so she caught on fast.

The other Pokemon participating was a Pansage, Budew, and Throh. Although the Pansage was a good dancer, it was dressed horribly. It looked like a child had dressed it. Ruby was sure he had no other competition, and he wished the feeling would go away.

"The results are in," White said in a solemn voice, the one she always used after a musical. "I'll give you the comments from the audience in order." As expected, Ruby won because his pokemon conveyed it's feelings like an actor or some bullshit White always said.

"Well, there aren't any more musicals for today, so let's go get something to eat," Ruby said to his Pokemon who were no released from their pokeballs.

They started to head to the shops, but something was pressed to Ruby's mouth and he started seeing black spots. Soon, he passed out.

* * *

Ruby awoke and got up to stretch, but he hit his head. He immediately became more aware of his surroundings. He was in a cage. What was going on!?

"I see you are awake," a male voice said. Ruby turned to see who was speaking and saw White's assistant Black.

"Why am I in a cage?" Ruby asked. Black just laughed. He had to wait until he was done for his question to be answered.

"You see, I've been watching you perform for a while now. Actually I've been watching you ever since you arrived in the Unova region. I decided that I wanted you, and now I'm going to have you," Was Black's explanation.

"Now what?" Ruby asked. He really didn't understand what Black meant when he said he wanted him.

"You'll have to be patient," Black said as he pulled out a knife. Ruby started to shake. He didn't want to die, he was still so young and had all the contests in Sinnoh to do.

"I'll give you money if that's what you want. Please don't hurt me. I seriously will give you whatever you want," Ruby begged. He didn't really care about his image right now. He was more worried about his life.

"I only want you," Black said. He opened the cage and grabbed Ruby by the collar of his… dress?

"When the hell did you put this on me?" Ruby asked. If Black changed his clothes then that must mean he took off his other clothes. Ruby's face flushed instantly.

"When you were out cold," Black said with a smirk. Ruby let out a squeak when Black started to reach up the dress.

"Stop it," Ruby said. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. But strangely enough, he didn't feel all that scared. What could this strange feeling be?

"No," Black said as he groped Ruby, his hand slowly traveled up his thigh and continued going upward until it reached his right nipple. He began to play with the pink bud while his other hand reached for the knife once more. Within a second, the dress was cut off. Ruby let out a startled cry and tried to back away.

"You're not going anywhere," Black said as he pushed the older male down on the bed. "At least, not until I've had my fun."

Ruby squirmed as he put the knife against his skin. "Struggle too much and I'll accidently cut too deep." Ruby tried to stay as still as possible taking short shallow breaths.

"Now, how should I let everyone else know you are mine?" Black asked. The question was obviously rhetorical because he seemed to already have a plan.

Ruby decided to answer him. "You could send a text message, or make a phone call." This made Black laugh.

"I could, but I know something that would be more fun," Black proceeded to make a cut. Ruby knew he was probably making his initials. He hoped Black would hurry because it was starting to really hurt.

"How does that look?" Black asked. Ruby stared at the cut with horror. Why the hell did he make a bunny?

"It looks stupid," Ruby answered honestly. He hoped Scar-Away would get rid of it. Although it didn't help with the scar on his head…

"Fine, I'll just put my initials. I was _trying_ to be creative," Black then dug his initials into Ruby's chest right over his heart. "There!"

"At least it doesn't look so messy like the bunny," Ruby mumbled. Black must have heard because he smiled.

"Don't make fun of my bunny," Black said. "Now you stay here while I go find some lube." Ruby nodded, but he saw this as his chance out. As soon as Black left, he bolted. He almost squealed in joy when he saw the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Black asked. "You don't even have clothes." Ruby wasn't even thinking about that. He didn't care though. He still had a chance if he pushed Black down. "Or your Pokemon."

Ruby's eyes widened, he had been so caught up in leaving he didn't even think about his pokemon that must be somewhere in this house. Feeling extreme disappointment, he went back to the room that must be Black's bedroom.

He was going to lose his virginity to some guy that kidnapped him. He always figured he'd lose it to Sapphire or maybe Wally.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can," said Black. Ruby nodded. He found it strange that he didn't seem to mind this at all. "Put your legs on my shoulders." Ruby did as he was told. He also noticed Black must have taken off his clothes while he was thinking.

When he put the first finger in Ruby yelped in surprise at both the sensation and the coldness. Black crooked his finger, feeling around for Ruby's prostate. He hoped when he found it he could bring the other boy pleasure so he could speed up the process. He was horny.

Ruby cried out and Black knew that he'd found it. He quickly added another finger. He did promise Ruby that he would be gentle so he tried to stretch him out good.

"Hurry," Ruby whined, and Black wasn't expecting that. He thought that he might be raping the other boy, but it turns out he wanted it just as much as Black.

Black complied with the request and finished stretching him. Then he put the head of his cock at Ruby's entrance. Ruby quivered in anticipation at that. "Are you ready?" Black asked. He didn't want to rush it too much and hurt Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby said without any hestitiation, so Black figured he must be fine. He pushed the head in and moaned at the tightness. By this point he felt like he was not attached to reality any longer. The pleasure was immense for him.

"Is it okay if I move," he choked out. He intended to keep his promise, but it was getting really hard for him. Ruby nodded. Black wasn't sure if it was because he was in a lot of pleasure or in a lot of pain, but he decided that it should be fine.

He quickly started thrusting in and out of the tight hole, making sure to go in at an angle where he'd hit Ruby's prostate.

It didn't take long for him to feel close and Ruby seemed to be close too. "Ruby, cum with me," he said between breaths. He reached around to pump Ruby's cock and soon, they both climaxed and he collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion.

"Your pokemon are in the bedside drawer. You are still in Nimbasa City," Black said. Ruby got up and cleaned himself off. Then, he grabbed his stuff and left. Black knew he would probably never see him again, but he didn't mind. After all he did have N.

* * *

"You will never believe the time I had in Nimbasa City," Ruby said to Wally at the airport. He had just gotten back from his nice time in Unova.

"Really? Was it that fun?" Wally asked. Ruby nodded and proceeded to tell him everything about the musicals.

"And then I was kidnapped by some weirdo who decided to brand me," Ruby pulled up his shirt to show him the scar. Wally looked at it in awe.

"You must be really tough to survive that encounter," Wally said. Ruby nodded. At least Black helped boost his ego, he wasn't a virgin anymore and Wally thought he was so cool.


End file.
